Sjogren's syndrome is a chronic inflammatory autoimmune disease in which the exocrine organs, mainly the salivary and lacrimal glands, undergo progressive destruction by lymphocytes resulting in causing the typical sicca symptoms such as dry eye and dry mouth by decreased production of saliva and tears, but is the cause of this is uncertain. It has been reported that patients with Sjogren's syndrome present broad spectrum analytical features including hypergammaglobulinemia, and autoantibodies including anti-SS-A/Ro and anti-SS-B/La antibodies, and also the incidence of malignant lymphoma is high in the Sjogren's syndrome patients (Fox R I, Lancet. 2005; 366: 321-31).
The main therapeutic method of Sjogren's syndrome is based on symptomatic treatment of sicca features. For symptomatic therapy of dry eye, eye drops and glasses for preventing flow of lacrimal fluid are used, and for symptomatic therapy of dry mouth, artificial saliva and mouth cavity washing are used. While a treatment for improving xerostomia by the use of muscarinic acetylcholine receptor agonist (i.e., cevimeline) for patients with residual salivary gland function is also available, but its beneficial effect is limited. Therefore, the development of new effective and highly selective therapies for Sjogren's syndrome is desired.
Patent document 1 discloses a compound represented by a formula encompassing N-{4-chloro-2-[(1-oxidopyridin-4-yl)carbonyl]phenyl}-4-(propan-2-yloxy)benzenesulfonamide, and teaches that the compound inhibits CCR9 receptor function. However, this document does not describe that the compound can be used for the prophylaxis or treatment of Sjogren's syndrome.
Patent document 2 discloses a compound represented by a formula encompassing N-{4-chloro-2-[(1-oxidopyridin-4-yl)carbonyl]phenyl}-4-(tert-butyl)benzenesulfonamide, and teaches that the compound acts as a CCR9 antagonist. However, this document does not describe that the compound can be used for the prophylaxis or treatment of Sjogren's syndrome.